Together
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye  Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, un petit bilan s'impose, et c'est Fye qui s'y colle. Comment en est on arrivé là? Pourquoi? Et à quoi cela a t'il conduit? A des choses que jamais il n'aurait imaginé ou même rêvé...


Auteur: Moi-même...

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, mais a force, tout le monde doit en avoir marre de l'entendre cette rengaine xD

Couple: Mokona x Sakura! non je blague, Kurogane x Fye, bien sur! haha... -rire nerveux-

Spoil: Leger mais un peu quand même... Je préviens au cas où, on ne sait jamais

Note de l'auteur (ressuscitée d'entre les morts mais qui aurait mieu fait d'y rester): Bon j'avoue! -lampes de poche éclairant le visage- J'ai craqué! -s'effondre en larmes- J'y peux rien! C'est eux les coupables! -pointe Kurogane et Fye du doigt qui s'embrassaient tranquilement dans un coin sans rien demander à personne- J'avais besoin de faire un break et c'est venu tout seul... Enfin bon, je me tais, bonne soirée à tous! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais après tout? Ce que je souhaitais depuis le début. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerai? A peu près tout. Parce que je n'aurais plus à me sentir coupable, parce que je n'aurais plus à me sentir victime. Victime de quoi?...

Si seulement je le savais.

Victime de ma propre ignorance.

L'ignorance de mon esprit, qui n'a pas su écouter cet organe que nous nommons cœur.

L'ignorance d'une réalité. Ta réalité. Ma réalité. Le choc de ces deux réalités quand _ça_ c'est produit.

L'ignorance du possible. Car après, c'est de là qu'a tout commencé. Comment ne peut-on savoir que la mort est une chose irréversible? Je me le demande maintenant.

L'ignorance du présent. Car à force de vivre dans le passé, on oublie ses rêves, et on oublie tout simplement de vivre dans le présent.

L'ignorance, tout simplement.

J'ai été stupide, j'ai été bête, j'ai été idiot… C'est toi qui avais raison depuis le début. Je le savais, tu le savais, nous le savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Alors pourquoi cela c'est terminé comme ça? Tellement et si peu de chose à la fois.

Le destin est une chose étrange. On lui donne une chose, et il en ressort des milliers d'autres, totalement incontrôlables. Oui, incontrôlables.

Tellement dérisoire est le souhait de contrôler le futur. Et plus encore, de vouloir le refuser.

J'ai tenté de refuser mon futur. A de nombreuses reprises, même. Mais à chaque fois, le destin à fait que je l'ai regretté. A chaque fois.

Quand j'ai tenté de fuir. Et que je t'ai rencontré.

Quand j'ai tenté de m'éloigner tout en restant proche. Et que je me suis rapproché.

Quand j'ai tenté d'en finir. Et que tu m'en as empêché.

Quand j'ai tenté de te repousser. Et que tu t'es accroché.

Quand j'ai tenté de te sauver. Et que tu m'as sauvé.

Maintenant, que reste-t-il de mes erreurs? Rien. A si, petit détail. Un corps sans vie. Un clone dont personne ne sait comment il est arrivé là. Un magicien borgne vampire qui n'a plus de magicien que le nom. Un ninja… un ninja. Toi.

Toi qui me dis d'oublier. Ah! Comme si c'était simple. Mais oublier quoi, au juste?

Oublier mes crimes?

Oublier ce que tu as vu?

Oublier ce que je t'ai fait subir?

Oublier ce que tu as enduré pour moi?

Oublier mes sentiments pour toi?

Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé? Dans ce cas là tu te trompe. Mais tu dois le savoir car tu ne te trompe jamais. Depuis le début, c'est toujours moi qui aie tort. Mais maintenant je veux changer. Tout ça. Je ne veux plus me tromper. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux celle que tu m'as offerte. Malgré tout. Malgré moi.

Je veux arrêter de fuir.

Je veux arrêter de te mentir.

Je veux arrêter de me mentir.

Je veux arrêter de te faire souffrir.

Je veux arrêter de me faire souffrir.

Je veux simplement être moi-même.

Je veux retrouver la confiance.

Je veux retrouver la chaleur.

Je veux juste vivre. Avec toi.

Je veux seulement être heureux. Avec toi.

Même si ça doit prendre du temps. Cela, tu l'as compris. Tu l'as compris bien des lustres avant moi. C'est pour ça que tu me surveillais. C'est pour ça…que tu te sacrifiais. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Ca aussi tu le sais. C'est pour ça que maintenant, _je_ n'existe plus. Il n'y a maintenant plus que _nous_. Et c'est pour cette raison…

C'est pour ça que maintenant tu me tiens dans tes bras jusqu'à m'étouffer, et que je reste là, au chaud.

C'est pour ça que maintenant, je profite de chaque instant que la vie m'offre avec toi.

C'est pour ça que ma douleur s'estompe.

C'est pour ça que tu chasse mes hantises, pour ne laisser place qu'au rêve.

C'est pour ça que le rêve est enfin devenu réalité.

Que la peine s'est changée en joie.

Que la crainte s'est transformée en espoir.

Que le malheur est devenu bonheur.

Que la faiblesse a tourné en force.

Que la glace … s'est enfin brisée.

Parce que tu es là. Parce que tu es _toujours_ là. Et que tu m'as promis que tu le serais toujours. Parce que tu m'aime. Parce que je t'aime. Et que nous le savons tous les deux. Que c'est un sentiment que le destin lui-même ne peut changer.

Parce qu'il est trop fort.

Parce qu'il est trop important

Parce que nous sommes ensemble.

Parce qu'il a déjà subi toutes les épreuves.

Parce qu'il est juste là, aux creux de nos mains.

Et que nous nous battrons pour le protéger. Toujours. Ensemble.


End file.
